Osteologia
"Do not kill the creatures on this island. They are my property. If you must, make sure you have a good reason to do so, otherwise your bones will become a part of my body and i will take your kill, which is mine to begin with." "When Osteologia comes near our city, we stay within our walls so we don't disturb her feeding. It's the least we could do. Let's be realistic: she could level our city if she really wanted to." -Ryan Luz. Osteologia, colloquially known as "Ostœn", is a powerful Dragon that resides on the island of Ost'o in Hylion. She is revered by the citizens of Inugaya as a guardian deity of their island and considered a potential threat by the Hylion Government. Description and History Osteologia lived on Ost'o for hundreds of years, feeding off of the many monsters that reside on her island. Her presence on the island alone is what keeps the entire ecosystem of Ost'o stable. She is also the sole reason why Hylion could not maintain their maximum security prison on the island which later became the city of Inugaya. Though she lives in isolation in the Necrotic Mountains on the western side of Os'to, she wanders the whole island in search of food from time to time. In recent years, she developed a habit of periodically visiting Inugaya to feed on the piles of monster bones and corpses that are dumped outside of the city as an offering. Because she wears the bones of her prey, she is known as "The Wandering Corpse Dragon." Her lair in the Necrotic Mountains is littered with the corpses and bones of thousands of monsters she has hunted over hundreds of years. Personality Osteologia's personality hasn't been fully explored until recently. For many years, Hylion feared Osteologia as a violent monster wrought with bloodlust. However, in her few interactions with the citizens of Inugaya, she was revealed to be very intelligent and sassy. Her aggression is owed to her intense territoriality, and thus, she is very proud and claims to own the entire island of Ost'o and the creatures that live within. For many years, she was wary of the city of Inugaya until its citizens began piling up monster bones as an offering to her. She was shown to be appreciative in spite of her superiority complex, as she would give the city pieces of her bone armour as gratuity for the offerings. She also doesn't prefer to feed on humans because they are "too small to provide nutrition." Appearance Though she is a dragon, Osteologia has no wings and is incapable of flight. She walks on all fours, and her body resembles a spiky cream shell made of the bones of monsters and other dead creatures. She has two serpentine heads that are perpetually covered in such bones. Her bioluminescent flesh glows and emits light from between the cracks and crevices of her necrotic armor. Her raw flesh isn't covered in scales, but rather, a tough, thick, rubbery purple hide that exudes a rich-blue colored acid in the form of either a gas or liquid. As a result, she can be recognized by a trail of blue gas or liquid that follows behind her. She has no tail. Magic and Abilities Immense Strength: '''Osteologia has immense physical strength as her body is packed with muscle. This strength is befitting that of a dragon, so many in the hylion government consider her a danger. '''Immense Magical Power: '''Being a dragon, Osteologia has a tremendous amount of magical power and can cast many powerful spells with little effort. Like other dragons, her magical power alone is sufficient to destroy whole ecosystems. '''Tough Hide and Armour: With normal dragons, the scales are so tough that they can repel many types of magic and weaponry. However, in Osteologia's case, she has a rubbery hide that secredes a blue acidic substance that dissolves and reassembles bone to become tougher and placed around her body. These bones serve as her armour which achieve the same effect as regular dragon scales. Powerful Acid: '''This isn't a magic, but rather, a biological adaptation unique to this dragon. She is capable of secreting a rich-blue acid that can dissolve the densest of bones. It can also be expelled as a weapon to ward off threats, as the acid is also powerful enough to dissolve metal. The main purpose of this acid is to dissolve bones so that they may be digested or reassembled as a strong armor. '''Ability Mimicry: A trait unique to Osteologia, she is capable of casting a modified form of magic that belonged to whichever creature whose bones she absorbed into her body. Though the magic is modified, it is still tremendously deadly and powerful. She can also retain the knowledge of other creatures this way. Trivia * This dragon's design is based off of the Osutogaroa from Monster Hunter X. Her design will change once i am able to draw my own picture of her new design. * She is intended to be depicted as a part of nature, as opposed to an all-powerful and destructive force with an alignment (such as good or evil).